Syn's Short Stories
by SynMoreno
Summary: Just a series of Short stories of Syn's life. This is just a way to practice my writing at the moment.


The Sacrifice

Tags: Religion Kink, Impregnation, Mind Break, Mind Control, Corruption

Triggers: Blood, Kidnapping

(Asmodeus Words and thoughts are in underlined so you can tell him apart from Syn since they both inhabit the same space at the moment)

Aurora Harper, a girl from a small town in Oregon, is a devoted Catholic, just enrolled at a college away from her hometown for the first time. Normally girls would be scared but she wasn't one of them because she had God looking over her. At the age of 22 she never done anything impure in the eyes of God and looks the part as well. Her long blond hair stops perfectly at her lower back and it pressed gently against a long sleeved blue dressed that completely covers her body from head to toe. A bible is always in her right hand a rosary around her hand a choker with the cross around her neck. After finishing registration and moving into her dorm for the first time she decided to walk around campus to find the church. Along her journey she came across an unsightly sight a group of boys all in cloaks standing in front of the church on campus. Angry at the dark presence she approached the boy in the middle "Why are such evil beings in the front of such a holy place you should not be here" she said as they all looked at her in unison as if they're one unit. The person in the middle spoke up "What do you mean evil beings" he said in confusion his eyes shifting from red to grey trying to hide his truth from the girl but she was falling for it "I can smell the darkness on you sir leave this place before you make God sick" she said before watching him turn around to the sound of the door opening. Soon one of the same cloaked me stepped out the church carrying a vial of holy water causing the man to speak up after ignoring Aurora "Good you have the water let us go we have much work to do" he said before leaving. After taking a few steps away from Aurora, who was still angry that she was ignored, the man turned around "you are devoted child of God lets hope your God can return the favor" he said before turning back around. Aurora felt something dark tug at her chest at this words causing her to hold her chest say a small prayer before running back to her room.

She spent the next couple day's cleansing herself of that dark feeling but no matter what she did it wouldn't leave. Soon night fell and she decided to go to the church she saw on campus thinking being in a holy place would help her. Getting dressed in the same dress she walked to the church to her surprise to find it open the lights from the candles shined out the stain glass windows. Opening the huge oak door she walked in and down the aisles and took a hard left to one of the altars to pray. Most of the candles were lit so Aurora finished lighting the rest of them before noticing one red rose sitting in a jar off to her right but she chose to ignore it before kneeling down to pray. Holding the rosary in her hand Aurora began to pray for safekeeping from that evil boy and cohorts during her time here. She kept asking for safekeeping and repeating all the good things she done in the lord's name. It seemed her words were reaching the wrong person but that one rose began to glow and give off a low warbling hum causing Aurora to stop praying and slowly stand up 'what is the meaning of this' she thought to herself before looking at the rose in awe. As if in some sort of trance she reached out towards the rose and before she could snap out one of the thorns pricked her "OW" she said before taking a step back and observing her thumb. Soon her thumb started bleeding so she popped it in her mouth and noticed the rose stopped glowing 'Strange' she thought before stepping away from the altar. After she was in middle of the aisle she noticed her vision was getting blurry and she began wobbling towards the front door. The closer she got the worse her vision got till she felt her body hit the red carpet the last words she heard before blacking out were "I told you he wouldn't return the favor child of God."

Aurora came to her senses to feel something cold against her back like wet stone. This instilled a sense of panic causing her to lean forward to see that she was strapped to something. Looking to her left she noticed leather straps were bound to her arms and legs and that her body was naked except for the choker around her neck. She laid back against the cold wet stone and let out a huge scream "SOMEONE HELP ME ANYONE" she said at the top of her lungs before she heard a familiar but evil voice "no one will help you here child of God" he said causing her to turn her head to face him. She scowled "let me go this instant or you will face God's wrath" she said with mean tone causing the man to laugh "Well that would mean he has to be here and considering we are in his holy place and no one is here to save you I would say he abandoned you just like everyone else" he said before pointing to the cross in front of him. Aurora looked behind her in awe as she looked at the same Cross she saw earlier before passing out as the man chuckled "He never really cared for you'll as much as you'll cared for him" she said before backing away from the table as more cloaked men walked into the room. Aurora watched as the same men walked into the room with tears in her eyes 'God what have I done to deserved this' she thought to herself before feeling a warm cloth against her cheek "following him blindly that what you have done" he said before dropping the towel next to her.

She got one look at his eyes and saw that they're ruby red and but now she found safety in those eyes for some reason "what are you" she asked as he looked directly at her "Just a man who just like you blindly followed god but I found a new person to believe in" he said as his eyes turned back to dark grey as he blinked. She was finally calming down when she noticed him pick up a sharp knife "w-what are you doing with that knife" she asked as he looked at you. He placed a same rose she saw earlier next to her before finally speaking up "just cutting your skin it will feel just like when you touched the rose" he said as the rose began glowing once again putting Aurora in the trance once again. The man slid the knife across her lower abdomen and picked up a mortar 'this blood is not for you' he thought to himself as he watched the blood dripped into the bowl. Sighing he caught one of the rose petals that fell without taking his eyes off Aurora and placed it in the bowl before running his finger over the cut healing it immediately making his eyes turn back to dark grey. Picking up the bowl he added some other ingredients to the bowl before grinding it up into a liquid paste. Dipping a light brush into the paste he began painting a symbol against her lower abdomen right above her vagina before chanting in Latin causing it to glow pink and burn into her skin. She let out a gasp and began to scream as ink began to turn black before falling back on the stone bed. The man looked at you and sighed 'I kind of sorry for her but she must know the truth' he thought to himself before putting down the bowl and waving towards the rose to stop glowing.

The rose obeyed and Aurora came to her senses and groaned in pain before looking at the man "OW my lower body hurts what did you do, Demon" she said before trying to look down at her but the restraints were too tight "I'm not demon I have a name its Syn and just put a succubus symbol on you making your womb fertile for Asmodeus so you should feel something trying to fight for control so you should relax" he said before Aurora spoke up "what do you mean fight for cont-" and stopped mid sentence when she got a huge headache. She groaned in pain and fell back against the cold stone table as voices echoed in her head. The rose began glowing again but he waved it off "Don't make it easy for her the succubus needs to learn how to overcome this girls mind save your energy" he said as the rose stopped glowing. While she was fighting the second person invading her Consciousness at the moment Syn walked over to the other members "Its time to summon Asmodeus his body is getting weaker by the second we need to get him here" he said as the other nodded in succession. Together they walked to a black circle next to the stone table and all drew their knives. Drawing the blade against their palm allowing the blood to drop to the symbol below they began chanting in Latin causing the summoning circle to glow with power. The room began to shake as a small orb began to manifest itself in front of Syn. Soon the circle stopped glowing and three of the men passed out from exhaustion. Syn looked at the orb and immediately knew who it was "I'm assuming you need a vessel Asmodeus" Syn spoke up at the orb began to pulse as a deep voice echoed from it "Of course Syn and you are the only one who can handle my power Drampir" causing Syn to sigh and hold out his bloody hand. The orb floated toward it and phased through his hand causing him to groan in pain till it disappeared from sight. Syn kneeled in pain as Asmodeus power mixed with his own transforming his body to the max. Long horns slide out his head as his body grew in size. His nails grew sharp as red lines appeared over his body before finally a tail slid out from behind him.

Syn finally stood up and looked at his hands in awe 'enough staring in awe at my power you promised me a Virgin where is she?' the demon prince voice echoed in his mind. Syn put his hands down and walked over to the stone table where Aurora was sitting groaning in pain 'still fighting the succubus I see she is stronger than I thought' he said to Syn as he looked at her "Well now that you are here you can finish corrupting her she already given up on God at this point" he said before calling out to Aurora. Aurora opened her eyes and saw Syn standing there but she felt someone else as well "M-Master" she said before trying to sit up. Syn waved his hand and released the restraints before giving complete control to Asmodeus "Hello Aurora I am Asmodeus" he said as she sat up and hugged her legs looking at him over her knees. Both Syn and Asmodeus could sense the succubus in Aurora but the person curled up on the table was still Aurora. With the wave of his hand the dark basement turned into a warm bedroom as the duo sat down next to her "I see you are scared but you have nothing to fear unlike you're God I will never abandoned you" he said as she laid her head on his lap and began crying. They both just let her cry and began rubbing the top of her head gently till the she stopped crying. Aurora stood up and tried to wipe away her tears as her eyes changed from blue to pink, showing them that the succubus is finally in control, but was stopped by Asmodeus. He grabbed a towel and wiped away her tears "Do you know why you are here" he asked as Aurora nodded "The man who you're possessing told me I'm suppose to continuing your family line but I'm scared what am I'm not worthy to carry your seed" she said with a soft voice as Asmodeus lifted your chin "you will be worthy because I'm going to teach you" he said before picking her up and placing him on his lap. She squirmed around on his lap but eventually stopped when he pressed his lips against hers. She laid her hands against his chest and felt calm in his embrace. She was taught that demons were violent creatures that rape and kill anyone but this demon was calm and kind. Pulling away from his lips she looked him directly in the eyes "Okay teach me make me yours I'm ready" she said before kissing him again.

He gently laid her on the bed and slowly took off the robe Syn was wearing before climbing over her. She felt his warm aura press against her body causing her to gasp and touch over his body. She could feel the power radiating from him and couldn't wait to have it flowing in side her. She whined and he bent down and pressed his lips against her neck before moaning. The longer he was kissing her neck the more her legs began to open till he was able to slide between them. She could feel his cock pressing against the pants he was wearing and she slowly began grinding against it like the needy girl she was. Feeling her against him caused him to pull away from her neck "ah ah ah Aurora I will fill your womb with me seed but you must be patient" he said as she puffed his cheeks and whined again but obeyed none the less. Asmodeus slid his tongue down her body and wrapped his mouth around her breasts causing her to gasp and wrap her hands around his head. She could feel his tongue run against her nipples and let out a soft moan "Your tongue feels so good master" she said as he pulled away from her breasts causing her to whine again because she was enjoying playing with his hair. Sliding from her body he grabbed her hands and gently pulled her off the bed and on her knees. Seeing him standing up she gently put her hands on her knees and leaned against the bed wondering what he was going to do next. Asmodeus stood up and slowly unbuckled his pants and gently pulled both them and his underwear down causing her to gasp in awe at the size of his cock 'there is no way that can fit in me' she thought to herself but not taking her eyes off of his cock. Asmodeus lifted her chin "Open your mouth please" her said as she obeyed and felt his cock slowly slide inside. She moved her tongue to the side and tried her hardest to breathe thorough her nose as the tip pressed against the back of his mouth "Breathe slowly Aurora don't panic it will cause problems" he said as she nodded and prepared for what was coming next. She felt his cock slid out her mouth and back in and she still struggled to take in his massive cock "Gently wrap your tongue around my cock and use your hands to stroke my cock gently it will help a lot" he said as she wrapped her tongue around his cock and was surprised when he moaned 'I did something good' she thought to herself before grabbing his cock with both her hands and watched in awe as she felt it throb in her hands. Taking his hands off her chin he gently held the side of her head moaning in pleasure as she continue to suck his cock till she felt something slide wet against her tongue causing her to pull away from his cock and cough.

She looked up in defeat before speaking up "what was that it tasted sour and sticky" she said before letting out a soft whine and looking down. Asmodeus kneeled in front of her and lifted her chin "That was just some of my cum it's a new taste to you but that means I was getting close don't worry it not deadly" he said as she nodded before asking another question "is that what will get me p-p-pregnant?" in a soft voice making the Demon chuckle and kiss her forehead "Of course but not by swallowing it, it has to touch your womb Aurora" he said before standing back up and feeling her grab his hand "I ready to lose it now I want to feel your cum master" she said in a soft voice before looking him in the eyes. Asmodeus grabbed her hand and gently picked her up before putting her back on the bed "Your wish is my command open your legs for me please" he said she obeyed and opened her legs wide revealing her soaking wet pussy. Just having him look at her caused the crest on her body to glow pink and send a huge wave of pleasure to pass through her body "Hurry up master and fuck me I hungry for your cock" she said before licking her lips. Syn's voice echoed in the back of Asmodeus mind 'it seems that little bit of cum is slowly corrupting her mind it makes you wonder what would happen when you fill her womb' as he walked towards her 'it will mean she will fully transform and will officially be mine' he replied before grabbing his cock and tapping it against her soaking wet pussy. Feeling his tip tap against her clit almost made Aurora squirt when she felt it slide deep inside she leaned back and let out a loud moan. The pain of her breaking hymen breaking was overshadowed by the pleasure of her Cumming for the first time. Her whole body shook violently as she clasped around his cock tightly "Oh that feels so good Master but you still haven't cum and I'm not letting you go till you stain my womb" she said before wrapping her arms around his waist pulling him forward. He placed both of his hands next to her head preventing him from falling as the crest began to glow brighter and longer across her body. Seeing her horns grow outside her head he knew what was happening and he pulled his hips away before slamming his cock deeper inside her. She screamed in pleasure and he continued pound her pussy to know end "Harder Master I don't want to be able to walk after this" she said before digging her nails into his back and drawing blood. Due to his massive healing she couldn't break the skin but the blood sliding down his body just fueled him and made him fuck her faster and deeper. He bent down and grunted in her ears as his cock began to press against her tight walls before she felt a long stream of his seed pump deep inside her. The massive load pressure slowly pushed his cock from inside her and made her shake violently as she came again. The crest completely finished before turning blight red as she began fully transforming. The tail grew outside her body and plugged Aurora's pussy making sure none of his seed would leak out. Her hair turned from blond to black and her eyes turned permanently pink as she sat up allowing her vampire wings to fully grow out her back. She smiled revealing her newly formed fangs and licked her lips "Thank you Master I will give you a good offspring" she said as Asmodeus sat down next to her trying to catch his breath. Aurora laid her head on his lap and slowly began to suck his cock clean of whatever cum was left before noticing Asmodeus was starting to fade "I believe you will Aurora but right now I'm going to rest breeding you took a lot out of me" he said before turning back to normal. Aurora could still feel his presence inside of Syn so she purred like a kitten as he played with her hair "Bet you can't fuck me like he can" she said as a joke as Syn chuckled "Maybe, Maybe not Aurora but I'm not going to prove it to you today" he said before falling back on the bed and going to sleep.


End file.
